¡Quiero Volver!
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Siglo XXI, plena era tecnológica muggle y el comienzo de una nueva en el mundo mágico, quienes tras la muerte del Innombrable trataban de reconstruir sus vidas. Aunque no todos, un mortifago quiere con desesperación un objeto celosamente guardado por Hermione J. Granger, la preferida de todos, pero él comete un error, sacándolos literalmente de siglo.
1. Chapter 1

_Otra de mis esquizofrenias ha llegado, espero que la inspiración me dure hasta terminar esta historia en la que se han mezclado mis dos cosas favoritas para leer: el siglo pasado y los Dramiones…_

_Los personajes no son míos, son de la inconfundible JK Rowling, solo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

**¡Quiero volver!**

**Capitulo 01: ¿Cómo comenzó todo?**

* * *

Un mes luego de la guerra, se dijo mentalmente Hermione, pero muy pocas cosas habían cambiado para su modo de ver las cosas en su vida sentimental, o la escases de ella en este caso muy común en su existencia. Aunque la sociedad mágica si había hecho grandes cambios, empezando por un Ministro menos mortifago hasta la inclusión de squibs como mediadores entre el mundo muggle y el mágico, incluso habían estado de acuerdo grandes familias sangres puras. La vida de Hermione, Harry y Ron estaba bajo el foco público de toda la comunidad, hasta de muchos otros países, además de Londres, y ese era uno de los principales problemas. Los mortifagos habían sido juzgados, aunque ciertos jóvenes de la edad de nuestros héroes habían quedado en prisión domiciliaria luego de que Harry presentara los recuerdos de Severus Snape, donde estaban las detalladas imágenes de cuando los marcaban contra su voluntad, pero los antiguos no se salvaron y los mandaron a Azkaban, donde cumplirían variadas penas.

Harry Potter era el sex simbol del momento, aunque eso no lo apartaba de haberle pedido matrimonio a Ginny luego de derrotar a Voldemort, parece que estar cercano a la muerte le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y otorgado un nuevo lema: CARPE DIEM, QUAM MINIMUM CREDULA POSTERO, la muy conocida máxima de Horacio que, traducida del italiano significa: Aprovecha el día de hoy; no confíes en el mañana. Cosa que indudablemente, Potter hacia a la perfección cando se encerró con Ginevra por una semana en la casa de su fallecido padrino, solo dejando entrar a Keacher, y solo cuando se lo llamaba para pedir comida. Ese hecho a los Weasley no les gusto mucho, pero como decía el Arthur por lo menos le había pedido la mano para hacerla "una mujer honesta".

Hermione se hizo novia de Ronald, ese beso de la cámara secreta fue el inicio de una relación tempestuosa, solo que muchos habrán creído que de pasión, pues, lamento decepcionarlos pero era todo lo contrario. Se peleaban y discutían cada vez que se veían, ninguno de los dos se aguantaba la presencia del otro por los defectos que le encontraban, ella pensaba que él era un cavernícola por su forma de comer y Ron creía que Hermione era una completa empollona frígida porque no se quería acostar con él. Daba la casualidad que él tenía la rara e ilusa creencia que el sexo era una extraña forma de ofrecerle consuelo por la muerte de su hermano Fred, y como Hermione no se la otorgaba, había muchas otras brujas que ansiaban con dársela. Y así lo hacían, hasta este día, cuando todo cambiaria luego de que Hermione encontrara a Ron con uno más de sus "consuelos" y explotara su genio gryffindoriano, dejándolo con los pantalones bajados en la puerta de su departamento, llamándola a gritos, pidiéndole que volviera.

Luego de mandarlo a freír mandrágoras, Hermione salió echando humo por las orejas, reviviendo en su mente como encontró a una rubia de Hufflepluff, que si no se equivocaba aun era menor, chupándole el miembro de lo más entretenida, mientras el blondo suspiraba y gemía sin parar. Había llegado a su stop, no podía seguir aguantando un trato de cornuda por mas amor que le tuviera a Ronald, él no valía su dignidad, ni sus lagrimas ni nada de lo que le pudiera ofrecer, le parecía increíble que hubiera pensado en entregarle su regalo más preciado: su virginidad y su cuerpo.

-¡ERES UN CERDO MUGROSO, RONADL WEASLEY! –se descargo gritando en medio de la calle de Londres, con los copos de nieve pegándose a sus mejillas porque había erguido su cabeza, mirando al cielo.

-¿Recién te das cuenta, Granger? –susurro una voz saliendo de las sombras, era muy conocida para ella, eran innumerables las veces en que le había gritado insultos en esos seis años anteriores. En las sombras de las calles desiertas de Londres muggle, Draco Malfoy no tenía el aspecto conocido para Hermione, estaba demacrado, tenía una cuantiosa barba de varios días y unas ojeras coronaban la imagen irreconocible.

-¿Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –le pregunto anonadada por su presencia tan antihigiénica, cosa nada normal en la persona con el más grande ego que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-Quiero algo que tienes, según los archivos posees el ultimo gira tiempos que existe.

-Si, pero nunca te lo daré –dijo decidida, seguramente quería revivir al señor tenebroso, nunca le entregaría el valioso objeto que llevaba al cuello, un recordatorio de los tiempos escolares cuando tenía clases a todas horas.

-Oh, claro que lo harás, tengo… -extrañamente, el corazón de Hermione se acongojo cuando un sollozo escapo de la garganta de Malfoy, un angustiante y humano sonido de llanto desconsolado-. Tengo que revivirla, salvarla de esto. Creí que lo entenderías, sangre sucia, no me obligues hacerte daño.

-¿A quién, Malfoy?

-A mi madre –y la voz de le corto con dolor, cuando bajando la cabeza se limpio con el dorso de la mano la nariz aristocrática, estaba roto de dolor-. Los dementores hacen lo que quieren en Azkaban y… cuando quieren algo de diversión, la toman y ya, el ministerio no hace nada, siempre ha sido así… ayer… estaban más aburridos que de costumbre, por eso tomaron a cinco mujeres y…

Los sollozos cortaban el aire como un cuchillo hacia el corazón de Hermione, quien no podía creer semejante escena: la persona que mas la había humillado en su vida estaba se rodillas sobre la nieve, llorando desconsoladamente a su madre muerta. Ella había escuchado rumores sobre esas situaciones, sin embargo, era increíble que el ministerio se mantuviera impávido tras esos hechos tan espantosos en contra de todos los derechos humanos, tanto muggles como mágicos.

-Dámelo, por favor, Granger, te daré lo que quieras, todo lo que poseo, pero dame ese gira tiempo –levanto la cabeza, dejando a plena vista las orbes grises rodeadas de rojo por las lagrimas derramadas con desesperación y dolor-. Ella es mi madre, la persona más importante de mi vida y la quiero de vuelta, no se merecía el beso del dementor. Créeme cuando te lo digo: ella es un ser inocente en esta guerra, nunca tuvo nada que ver con las matanzas o los mortifagos, si la encarcelaron sin siquiera pruebas.

-Malfoy… Yo… No puedo –quería decir que si, por mas desconfianza que le tenía, su dolor era sincero, lo presentía.

-Perdóname, entonces –y se abalanzo sobre ella, rompiéndole la ropa hasta llegar a su garganta, descarando la cadena que sostenía el bien tan preciado para Malfoy. Lo tomo entre sus dedos, dejando a Hermione tirada en el suelo helado.

Sus ojos marrones vieron con horror como Malfoy comenzaba a dar y dar vueltas, sin contarlas, haciendo que un mal presentimiento la invadiera: Draco no sabía cómo utilizar el gira tiempo, por lo que podía llegar a cualquier época. Trato de avisarle pero parecía no escucharla en medio del frenesí: un auto había doblado en la esquina cercana y les tocaba bocina para que se corrieran, mientras Hermione tomaba con fuerza la pantorrilla de Malfoy. No supo cómo pero primero estaba tirándolo hacia la acera, y, en un segundo después, un remolino de colores la tragaba con tal fuerza que la hizo cerrar los ojos quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Sintió muchas cosas a la vez, un extraño calor para ser el duro invierno londinense, una suavidad inesperada que acariciaba su piel y un atractivo olor a pan recién horneado le llego a la nariz, haciendo que sus tripas tronaran de hambre cuando abrió sus ojos. Un techo blanco fue lo primero que vio.

Extraño, solo los hospitales tenían esos colores, y por el dolor de cabeza, bien podía estar allí, aunque era una cama muy cómoda para ser de hospital, o sabanas muy de… ¿Seda? Indudablemente esto era extraño, pero se volvió aun más raro cuando miro a su alrededor: un escritorio tallado exquisitamente, un gran armario antiguo desde donde una muchacha revolvía la ropa con energía, dejándole ver… ¿Vestidos?

-Señorita, despertó, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –le pregunto con amabilidad cuando se dio la vuelta, era una chica que vestía como esas películas de Jane Austen, con vestidos largos y ridículos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Eh… ¿Bien?

-Bueno, aquí tiene su desayuno favorito, hemos corregido el error que cometieron ayer, esperamos que disfrute su comida –se trato de retirar la muchacha-. Cuando termine y se quiera tomar su baño, toque la campanilla y vendré enseguida con el agua.

-Una pregunta, no recuerdo bien, ¿Qué día es hoy? –quería saber que había pasado con Malfoy, no podía estar en una habitación tan lujosa sin que él tuviera algo que ver, era el único que podía tomarse tantas extravagancias.

-Es veinticuatro de agosto, mi lady –respondió confundida la criada, la miraba como si estuviera loca, aunque la miro aun peor cuando con la mirada Hermione la insto a seguir-. De mil novecientos ochenta y dos.

Y por segunda vez, el mundo de Hermione se puso negro, aunque ahora por la impresión y el deseo de matar a Draco Malfoy, librar al mundo de su existencia, si es que lograba regresar al siglo XXI.

* * *

**¿Continuara? Solo es una prueba piloto, por así llamar, dejen sus opiniones si quieren que la continúe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Es 1882 cuando se desarrolla la historia, como una lectora me señalo que en el anterior capitulo puse 1982 jejeje Nada que ver xD**

**Este escrito está dedicado a todos los comentarios :) **

* * *

**Quiero Volver**

**por Athenea-Eris**

* * *

_Un año después…_

Lady Hermione Granger era la clásica dama inglesa, una ilustración de virtudes y belleza que atraía a los caballeros como moscas a la miel, eso antes de que la escucharan hablar sobre los múltiples defectos que los caballeros poseían, dejando sus egos por el suelo de Almack's, donde los bailes de la más alta alcurnia de la sociedad londinense de 1840 se reunía. Dicha dama poseía un cabello castaño que a la luz de las velas parecían hilos de cobre, unos ojos comparables con el oro mas fino de las halajas mas caras de los joyeros de Londres y unos rasgos aristocráticos, definiéndola como una digna duquesa, aun cuando no había recibido ninguna proposición, espantaba a todos los posibles pretendientes, para desgracia de su padre, Albert Granger, conde de Melbourne y la condesa, Henrietta Panizzutti Granger.

Eran unas de las parejas más envidiadas y codiciadas de la sociedad, no solo por el hecho de que se amaban como el primer día, o que su relación había sido perfecta, si no también que entre los dos, dinero y tierras, podían haber poseído un país pequeño en fortuna. Aunque, a pesar de eso, no tenían un heredero que tuviera todo cuando ellos se fuera de este mundo, por eso, la dote de Hermione ascendía las 20 mil libras, convirtiéndola en el aperitivo de muchos cazadores de fortunas y nobles arruinados o endeudados. Aunque son el carácter de esta, las múltiples y variadas tácticas para que fuera comprometida su virtud funcionaban al contrario, muchos terminaron golpeados o con las "joyas de su familia" en peligro.

Todos los bailes se repetían, Hermione Granger solo bailaba con Marcus Anthony Cortland, Baronet de Shelbourne, el vecino de Melbourne Hall, quien la conocía desde niña y ya estaba enamorado de la hija de un vicario, pero tenían que esperar a que esta cumpliera la mayoría de edad para casarse. Aunque nadie previó que este, el ultimo baile en Almack's antes de la finalización de la temporada, sería tan memorable para todos sus asistentes como el nacimiento de sus propios hijos.

Lady Hermione llego envuelta en una nube de telas, las más finas y caras de la ciudad, con su rostro de ángel torcido en una mueca de hastió y aburrimiento, como si no viera nada entretenido entre todas las madres cotilleadoras, los perversos cazafortunas o los lores calaveras de la sociedad. Todos se quedaron callados cuando tiro bruscamente su abrigo al lacayo, sin contemplación alguna hacia su inferior, la grosería que traía aun más "clase" a su dinastía, aun cuando sus padres hicieron una mueca de vergüenza.

Aunque la atencion de la joven se disipo rápidamente cuando se anuncio fuertemente a otro invitado, uno que hizo que el corazón de Hermione saltara de felicidad:

-Draco Malfoy, Duque de Madblood.

Un gallardo caballero descendió por la escalinata hacia la gran multitud que empezó a cuchichear ávidamente sobre los cinco años que el hijo primogénito de Marcus Malfoy había estado en el exterior, hasta que, unos meses antes su padre había muerto y tendría que tomar los deberes ducales. Muchas madres casaderas ya soñaban la boda de sus hijas con el apuesto nuevo duque, grandes fiestas exclusivas y una gran sociedad a sus pies. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas sabía la verdad, ni siquiera él, de que tenía una prometida desde pequeño, una mujer que le traería recuerdos "de otra vida", tal y como le habían estado acuciando a su conciencia esas cartas que le llegaron a su residencia en áfrica.

Bajo la amplia escalinata con los ojos de toda la elite estudiándolo, analizando como seria este nuevo duque, Draco era consciente de esto y le encantaba, aun cuando él solo tuviera un objetivo en mente: conocer a los padres de la maldita chica con la que estaba comprometido y se tenía que casar para no perder su fortuna, o que su hermano, Uriel Malfoy, tomara el ducado porque ya poseía un heredero, Lucius.

Observo a todas las aves de rapiña con un interés que rozaba el aburrimiento, hasta que su plateada mirada se paro sobre un gran cabello castaño que brillaba a la luz de las velas, perlas caras refulgían en el intrincado peinado que rozaba su memoria en alguna parte: una imagen de rebeldes rizos sueltos al aire frio de la costa escocesa, un perfume a caramelo, la risa argentina castañeando con la dos trogloditas, una mano siempre levantada a cada pregunta y la voz de marisabidilla de su némesis.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron considerablemente cuando la diviso vestida con las mejores telas y con una expresión demasiado frívola para ella, Hermione Granger, parecía otra mujer, más bella y fina como nunca antes la había vislumbrado. Ella también lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos miel que poseían un brillo irónico, parecía retarlo a que se acercara a ella, pero la anfitriona se dio cuenta y, tratando de sacar ventaja para ser la casamentera que logro deshelar a la dama de hielo, se acerco cacaraqueando hacia Draco.

-Mi excelencia, ¿Cómo le han resultado sus excavaciones arqueológicas en Las Indias? ¿Dieron sus frutos? He escuchado que dentro de unos meses se harán unas exposiciones de sus descubrimientos, aunque serán muy exclusivas –Insinuó la vivaz Lady Katherine, para quien era inaudito no estar invitada a una fiesta, reunión o cualquier evento-. Le presentare algunos amigos de la familia.

Suavemente, fue presentándole lores, condes y barones a lo largo del extenso y colmado camino hacia la familia Granger, donde Hermione ya había espantado a dos fracases que creyeron tener la suerte de ser "el deshelado", aunque en verdad, resultaron congelados ellos. Cuando llegaron a su lado, Hermione estaba lanzándole una crítica destructiva a un pobre joven que temblaba frente a ella, apenas salido del colegio, su madre lo había obligado a presentar sus respetos.

-¿Usted, piensa que las mujeres no deben tener derecho, voz y voto sobre su independencia? Entonces, cree en que cinco mujeres no valen lo que vale el más mísero de los hombres. Muy clarificador, señor Knight, sus ideas son muy antiguas, diría que casi de un cavernícola sin la educación suficiente para admitir que él mismo a nacido del vientre de un "ser inferior" –Un tono de sarcasmo lleno la voz de la muchacha, creando sensaciones diferentes en todas las personas que la oyeron: Katherine se escandalizo, el tal señor Knight se sonrojo violentamente, los padres de Hermione bajaron la cabeza por la vergüenza y Draco se tapo la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Realmente extrañaba esas replicas mordaces que muy pocas veces le había escuchado emitir a la chica, aunque nunca con ese tono acido, as propio de un slytherin que de una Gryffindor.

-Mmmm. –Murmuro Lady Katherine, muy abochornada por semejante comportamiento de la dama de hielo-. Señor Conde, Henrietta, Lady Hermione y señor Knight, tengo el honor de presentarles al nuevo duque de Madblood, recién llegado de las Indias, es un respetado arqueólogo… ¿Cuál era su especialidad, excelencia?

-En realidad, solo ayudaba a un intimo amigo con unos trabajos sobre mitología egipcia, a la india fui con intenciones de seguir en mi búsqueda de conocimientos sobre la Inquisición, me llama mucho la atencion los supuestos juicios a brujas que se llevaron a cabo hasta el siglo pasado, además, soy especialista en mitos escandinavos –Dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, un comentario tácito para que ella supiera que aun era brujo.

-He escuchado que son bastante interesantes de observar las esculturas de los antiguos escandinavos, aunque creo que ese tema de las brujas es más interesante pero no podría creer nada acerca de maleficios o esas cosas por el estilo. Me resultan muy primitivas –Comento Hermione, poniendo énfasis en que ya no podía hacer magia.

-¿Me permitiría una vuelta por el salón, Lady Hermione? –Ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Con su permiso, padre, madre, señores –Susurro con humildad, mientras hacia un reverencia y tomaba el brazo de Draco para pasear por el salón atestado de gente.

Muchos cotillas observaron como el nuevo duque paseaba con la "Dama de Hielo", temiendo que en cualquier momento quedara congelado por esas miradas congeladoras que la habían hecho tan famosa a Hermione Granger, excepto que cuando la chica empezó a reír detrás de su abanico y Malfoy sonreía de su forma especial, daleando la boca en su comisura izquierda, el estupor que recorrió la multitud fue extremo. Aunque estaban todos sorprendidos, nadie, ninguna de todas esas mentes aristocráticas tenían la menor idea de cuál era el tema que estaban conversando los jóvenes.

-Buenas Noches, Malfoy –Le comento Hermione cuando se apartaron de sus "padres", muy parecidos a los verdaderos, solo por excepción de la sangre italiana o ese rollo de condes, porque la fortuna la poseía desde sus ancestros, cosa que ahora sabia que venía por acá, ella era descendiente de una hermana que pronto nacería, si los documentos familiares antiguos no mentían.

-Buenas, Granger, observe que te esta yendo bastante bien en esta nueva vida, yo tampoco me quejo, aun cuando el tema de casarme me ponga los vellos de punta –Susurro Draco, ahora ni se le ocurriría tratarla de sangre sucia, podía ser la única oportunidad de volver a su antigua y mimada vida, aun cuando su madre no estuviera viva era mucho mejor que esta-. ¿Qué se siente vestir sedas y telas de calidad? ¿Extrañas a la comadreja y a Potti?

-¿Qué se siente tener que casarte y que no tengas tu antigua libertad? ¿No te hubiera gustado ir al velorio de tu madre? –Contesto Hermione con un golpe bajo, aunque esa última pregunta de él produjo una punzada de nostalgia en su corazón.

-Obviamente que si, rata de biblioteca, aunque no creo que quieras irte tan pronto si dentro de unos años mas podrás conocer a tus escritores favoritos, imagino que deberá ser como un niño en Zonko.

-No más encantador que imaginarte casado con una muggle, de esas que tanto detestas.

-Touche –La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, era lindo conversar con alguien que de verdad te conocía, aun cuando antes se llevaban mal, dicen que la necesidad hace nuevos lazos y ellos no eran la excepción a esa ambigua regla, un doble sentido que pronto traería a colación Draco.

-¿Aun puedes hacer magia? Yo no, lo he intentado pero no ocurre nada, pero averigüe que el giratiempo no es inventado y que la comunidad mágica si existe.

-Obviamente, yo puedo hacer magia aunque, tengo la misma información que tu, nadie aun sabe nada sobre viajes en el tiempo y los libros de esta época son imprecisos sobre los experimentos que se han realizado.

-Bueno, no más de lo que me contaste en las cartas que estudiaste en Egipto… Pero, tengo un tipo de duda… Cuando McGonagall me lo dio, investigue sobre su historia y solo decía que se le atribuía a un miembro de las familias sangre pura, aunque nunca aprecio su nombre, pero fue en esta época.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es mi prometida?

-Hmmm… No te gustara esta información, definitivamente no.

-¿Quién es, Granger? Te dije que me buscaras esa información para que pueda cerrar ese acuerdo.

-Dentro de unos segundos se caera mi abanico, destras de este esta el contrato –Susurro débilmente Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedes haber conseguido el contrato? Solo lo tendrías si… O no… -Cayo violentamente en quien era su prometida secreta.

-Oh si –Y el abanico cayo, asombrando a los mirones, aunque no lograron ningún escándalo porque el caballero doblo sus rodillas, tomando el abanico para devolvérselo a Hermione, aunque disimuladamente saco un papel de las varillas y lo escondió en su mano. Luego, le hizo una seña para que tomara su brazo así la dejaba con sus padres, para retirarse al salón de caballeros.

Draco camino sin parar hacia un viejo sillón que le daba la espalda a las mesas de juego, donde muchos caballeros apostaban sus fortunas sin tener en cuenta nada de su futuro, aunque él se jugaba el pellejo mientras leía ese maldito contrato que sellaba su destino: estaba comprometido con su némesis a casarse dentro de seis meses, sin tener en cuenta nada de sus elecciones o sentimientos.

Pero la mente slytheriana no le dio tregua, apenas estaba leyendo las clausulas cuando ya vio que era un oportunidad única, era la solución al problema que estaban teniendo esos últimos meses con sus constantes cartas secretas, todos esos sobres que tenían que gastar una pequeña fortuna para que nadie hablara de quien o a quien se le enviaban, las identidades de sus destinatarios que quedarían inevitablemente comprometidos si el rumor comenzaba.

Se paró, tomando una importante decisión entre sus manos, que no solo afectaría su futuro en ese siglo si no el de Hermione, aunque seguramente ella aceptaría porque no habían muchas opciones que se les presentaran tan fácilmente como esa. Se deslizo hacia los lugares de los señores Granger, quienes charlaban alegremente mientras Hermione espantaba bruscamente a un posible pretendiente:

-Si quisiera casarme con alguien que tiene la capacidad de pensamiento de un niño de cinco años, Barón Maskburn, iría y lo haría con mi gato Thomas –El tono de voz hizo que la risa brotara disimuladamente de su boca, haciendo que el pretendiente se diera vuelta con una mueca hosca y la mirada de odio brotando de su rostro lleno de granos, francamente desagradables.

-Mi querida condesa, ¿Permitiría que mañana visitara a su hija? –Comento con una reverencia, besando el dorso de la mano de Henrietta, quien lo observo fijamente con sus ojos negros antes de que una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera aflorara entre sus labios de carmín.

-Seguro, excelencia, estaremos encantados de recibirlo en nuestra morada –Susurro con voz suave.

-Entonces me retiro, sol quería asegurarme una encantadora tarde, buenas noches Conde, condesa –Se volvió hacia Hermione, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, claramente confundida-. Nos veremos, Lady Hermione.

Cuando beso la mano de esta, un escalofrió los recorrió a ambos y el deseo empezó a anudarse en sus entrañas, creando nudos gordianos que produjeron que las mejillas se les sonrojaran, que los corazones latieran más rápido. Draco salió pitando, mientras el cosquilleo seguía sobre sus labios y Hermione suspiraba porque le picaba la mano, justo donde había recibido el beso de la serpiente.

* * *

_**El día después…**_

Draco llego a la casa de los Granger con prontitud, aunque se encontró con un cuadro bastante raro: la afable condesa estaba vestida como una mendiga, ordenaba la porcelana dentro de un armario bellísimo que estaba ubicado dentro de la espaciosa sala principal, decorada con unas maravillosas esculturas que valían varios cientos de libras, donde Hermione estaba sentada sobre un sillón haciendo su actividad favorita de todas las épocas que existen: leyendo.

Luego, Henrietta se retiro a adecentarse, dejado a Draco y Hermione con una sirvienta, una pequeña chica miedosa que miro con temor a la leona, quien le espeto con brusquedad que "desapareciera de su vista con su asquerosa presencia" sorprendiendo aun mas a Malfoy.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Eres Hermione Granger o te secuestraron?

-Al parecer la antigua no era muy simpática, entonces tengo que comportarme como tal, ni te imaginas lo que fueron los primeros días… Ufff… me miraba con si tuviera dos cabezas cada vez que pedía algo con por favor o les agradecía.

-Ah… Bueno, la cuestión es rápida: Finjamos un compromiso para pasar más tiempo juntos y podamos hacer un giratiempo.

La bomba fue largada con tal violencia que Hermione quedo tan sorprendida que, inclusive, abrió su boca en "O" por el shock que fue el que Draco le propusiera un compromiso falso, un Malfoy humillándose a ser visto con una sangre sucia, claramente las cosas habían cambiado, por lo que le dio un ataque de risa.

-¿Draco Huron Malfoy pidiéndome que me comprometa con él? ¿Una sangre sucia mugrosa? Guauu… Solo guau.

-Granger, te hablo en serio.

-Coff… Está bien, solo, ¿Qué pasa si tardamos más de seis meses?

-Nos casamos, total, eres mejor tú que cualquier otra muggle sangre sucia que haya en esta época, tienen ideas raras sobre los deberes de una esposa, ¿Trato? –Le paso la mano para cerrar un trato que era más una condena para ambos.

-Trato hecho –Y tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía. Mientras el destino les jugaba una mala jugada, ellos querían demostrar que podían volver a casa sin problemas, porque deseaban regresar sobre todas las cosas, por eso, los dos pensaron las mismas palabras en un rezo sordo hacia algún dios anónimo que los escuchara y cumpliera su plegaria: ¡Quiero Volver!

* * *

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Agradecimientos: **__a __**Dee**__,__mi fiel lectora quien no me deja olvidar escribirles la continuación de la historia, y a ti, que lees en este momento el mensaje, espero que te guste este breve capitulo. También está dedicado a Loretta Chase, una de mis escritoras favoritas de novelas románticas históricas._

* * *

**Quiero Volver**

* * *

Luego de un mes de cortejo, Hermione se acostumbro a la presencia de Malfoy, casi se habían hecho amigos en la adversidad que era vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente al propio, o por lo menos, así era para ella. Se había criado con algunos lujos, pero no con semejante cantidad: si quería chocolate, en menos de cinco minutos los tenía en su boca; quería las uvas más frescas de la ciudad, la poseía en su mano a la hora. Todo era a la orden, con eficiencia y temor. El carácter de la antigua Hermione había sido temible, maltrataba a sus inferiores y adulaba falsamente a los superiores a su posición, aun cuando estos eran muy pocos. La relación con sus padres era buena, aunque veía que de vez en cuando le largaban miradas raras, en especial cuando empezó a pasar horas en la biblioteca en compañía de su prometido.

Al parecer, no era normal que una joven pasara tanto tiempo con su pretendiente, y menos aun que lo hicieran sin problemas, coqueteos, regalos o paseos. Toda la sociedad se preguntaba qué tipo de cortejo era ese, mientras que el hermano de Draco (Uriel) tramaba un plan para terminar con ese absurdo casamiento en que su linaje quedaría mancillado por la sangre de esa sucia mestiza Granger. No había fortuna que valiera semejante deshonra para la familia, su esposa, Anastasia, era la última descendiente del linaje mágico de los Navrashi, una familia muy respetada. No la amaba, pero había sido lo correcto casarse con ella. Y así es como llegamos a este día, cuando Uriel planeo el rompimiento del compromiso.

El baile de lady Danbury siempre seria uno de los eventos para más cotilleo femenino entre temporadas, y ese año no sería la excepción cuando se presentaría por primera vez la pareja de Hermione y Draco, enfrentándose a los dragones de la sociedad como futuro matrimonio. Draco había llegado temprano creyendo que los padres de Hermione, con ella, no tardarían en llegar, aunque claramente se confundió porque paso bastante tiempo antes de que fueran anunciados entrando al salón. Su futura suegra era bella, Hermione tenía uno que otro rasgo similar pero más que nada tenía el porte de su padre: mentón erguido, carácter fuerte y una gran inteligencia. Pero cuando entro al lugar, Draco Malfoy perdió el habla, dejo la copa de oporto en la mesa más cercana y sola pudo continuar caminando hasta quedar frente a su prometida, quien le quitaba el aliento con cada paso que daba.

Hermione llevaba el cabello castaño peinado al estilo antiguo griego, con trenzas en forma de corona, un vestido del color del musgo frente al sol invernal que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos avellana y su piel bronceada, todo lo contrario a la moda actual. El formato del vestido hacia resaltar las curvas de sus pechos, mas grandes que lo recomendado, unas caderas anchas y brazos fuertes, toda una belleza nacida de la naturaleza que producía un palpitar agitado en el pecho de Draco. Era la mujer que todos ven pero nadie la nota, aunque esa noche Draco quería sacarle los ojos a cada hombre del baile porque ella solo le pertenecía a él. Por un momento se espanto, ¿Desde cuándo se refería a Hermione Granger como suya? Bueno, era su amiga, después de todo. Se excuso a sí mismo con una mentira que ni él se creyó.

Ella también estaba sin palabras, solo podía observar esos ojos grises que la miraban llenos de una emoción que hacía temblar su interior, calentándolo como chocolate caliente en pleno invierno, haciendo nacer en su vientre una sensación cálida desconocida para Hermione, que tomo la mano que le ofreció Draco sin rechistar, comenzando a bailar un Vals. Con Viktor fue muy diferente porque se habían reído sin parar de cómo no lograba hablar con claridad el ingles; sin embargo, con Draco era distinto, él llevaba el mando de sus movimientos con languidez, elegancia y sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, la conducía por toda la pista como si del viento se tratara.

Mientras daban vuelta y mas vuelta, Draco apretó los dientes al percibir las miradas lascivas dirigidas al pecho de Hermione, del cual quedaba mucha piel al descubierto, o eso le parecía a él al ver también parte de la piel cremosa de los hombros femeninos a la luz de las velas. Por primera vez, tubo las ganas de tomar por la cintura a una mujer, ponerla sobre su hombro y llevársela a su cueva para hacerla su mujer en un acto de primitivismo extremo.

El mundo desapareció para ambos cuando lo acordes del Vals se animaron y las vueltas se hacían cada vez más rápidas, aunque ninguno de ellos corría la mirada, era una guerra donde el que bajara la mirada se retiraba de la batalla. Draco bailaba con fuerza, gracia innata y seguridad, por lo que la única responsabilidad de Hermione era dejarse llevar, algo que no le costó nada: su cuerpo solo era consciente de las sensaciones de sus manos sobre su cuerpo… una sobre su cintura, al borde de la indecencia, penetrando su calor hasta debajo de todas la capas de seda que la envolvían… el aroma a menta, perfume caro y a él, a Draco Malfoy… sus muslos rozándose con cada giro que daban y sus faldas arremolinándose entre los dos como única resistencia… hasta que se enredo entre ellas.

Pero ahí estaba su caballero de brillante armadura, la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, en una distancia que hizo abanicarse con más fuerza a las damas que observaban la escena, atragantarse de envidia a los hombres más cercanos y sonrojarse a las solteras.

-Cuidado, Hermione –Susurro con su voz ronca en el oído de Hermione, produciendo que miles de escalofríos la recorrieran y que el calor en su vientre se intensificara-. Puedes caerte, cariño.

-¿Cariño? Vaya, Draco, no sabía que ahora nos tratábamos con epítetos cariñosos –Poniéndose en puntas de pie, su aliento rozo seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco, quien ya excitado por el baile, se puso aun peor con este hecho, cayendo por fin en la verdad innegable: deseaba a Hermione Granger, la quería bajo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con esos fuertes muslos que recordaba de Hogwarts, besando esa columna de suave piel llamada cuello y oyéndola gritar su nombre cuando llegara al clímax, observando cómo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes lo miraría con adoración. Quería eso y más, también sería su dueño absoluto, le prohibiría vestirse con vestidos así excepto en su propia casa, aunque en verdad, no la querría vestida en absoluto. Y como era la mujer que amaba la vestiría con trapos cuando salieran, así no se preocuparía porque se la trataran de quitar. Entonces, en medio de sus ensoñaciones sobre cuerpos sudorosos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo: ¿Amaba a Hermione Granger?

Ante esa pregunta, Draco se aparto bruscamente de ella, dejándola anhelando sus caricias aun en público, con ganas de más estremecimientos y calor.

-Yo… Necesito ir por un copa, te acompañare con tus padres, Hermione –Dijo apresuradamente, mientras el semblante de la chica se oscurecía imperceptiblemente por la decepción, quería que se volviera hacia ella y le digiera que nunca se apartaría de su lado, que no la dejara sola en medio de toda esa mentira de la sociedad londinense de 1884, cuando tendrían que estar en la clásicas fiestas locas de 1998.

Apresuradamente la condujo hasta donde estaban sus padres, ambos vestidos a la moda y conversando con gente de rango que los apreciaba, aunque los dos observaron felices que el enlace de su hija no sería arreglado como temían en el fondo. Ellos se amaban desde que se conocieron en un mercado de Italia: Albert era un joven filántropo que admiraba las obras de los italianos y había resuelto obsequiarse un año para recorrer el mundo antes de asentar cabeza, o sea, casarse con alguna insípida señorita inglesa en edad de casarse, seguramente sería flaca como un esparrago y propensa a reírse por niñerías. Asco le daba esa imagen al futuro Conde de Melbourne, quien con sus ojos avellana, su porte de aristócrata y su lengua de oro por tantos halagos que les daba a las damas, rompía varios corazones. Ese día caluroso caminaba por uno de los mercados de telas cuando observo una imagen que le quito el aliento: una jovencita había chocado con él y era perseguida por un viejo caballero, vestida como sirvienta levanto su rostro e, inevitablemente, ambos corazones se prendaron del otro cuando los ojos verdes de Henrietta Panizzutti y los avellana de Granger se cruzaron, sellando su destino de amor para siempre.

Luego, unos minutos después cuando el caballero llego a donde ambos estaban, se entero que la querían casa con ese hombre mayor porque era la hija menor de un pobre hombre que ya no tenía como alimentar a su familia. Albert inmediatamente se gasto toda la pequeña fortuna que llevaba para su viaje y se caso con la muchacha que poseía su corazón. Desde ese día no se habían separado jamás, solo la muerte les pondría una piedra en el camino, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que su amor era eterno y mas allá de la muerte. Hermione había crecido con una escena muy parecida con sus padres del siglo XX, por lo que añoraba un amor así, raro en la sociedad de ese tiempo pero muy parecido al de sus progenitores verdaderos, lamentaba no saber que le había pasado a la verdadera hija de los condes porque lo que ella sabía era que el giratiempo no intercambiaba lugares, por lo que sospechaba que estaba muerta.

Se quedo pensando en la situación mientras veía a Draco alejarse del lugar, en su semblante se podía ver que estaba algo alterado y le hubiera gustado saber porque, se convirtieron en íntimos al reconocer que, en ese momento de sus vidas, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Algo en el interior de Hermione sabía que en el fondo se estaba enamorando de él: rebatía sus argumentos con inteligencia, era capaz de ofrecerle consuelo cuando la añoranza por su gente la tomaba desprevenida y, en un lugar no muy lejano de su corazón, ese joven que vio llorando el día que se cumplía un año de la muerte de su madre, aun cuando estaba en otro tiempo. "Lo que más me duele es no estar frente a su tumba, con un ramo de sus flores favoritas y honrando su memoria", le conto avergonzado como explicación, aunque Hermione solo lo abrazo ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo en ese difícil momento que atravesaba. Ante la añoranza de Draco, Hermione decidió ir al lugar donde más se calmaba siempre: la biblioteca.

Draco camino hacia la sala de caballeros donde podría tomar algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle volar las ideas por un rato y dejar de pensar en cómo le pertenecía Hermione, como la quería tener, entre otros pensamientos que hacia caldear su cuerpo sobre calentado. No alcanzo a llegar al salón que una ávida mano femenina lo pecho hacia una habitación, que resulto ser la biblioteca pero apenas la observo porque una boca llena de carmín invadió la suya con posesividad. Era Lady Penélope Weston, viuda del Barón Randalls, una de las antiguas amantes del "otro Draco", pero que ahora tiraba al Draco del siglo XX sobre el antiguo sofá que había en la sala y se le subía encima tratando de sacarle la ropa.

-Eres un pícaro, Draco, mandar a tu hermano que medie entre nosotros –Susurro sacándole la chaqueta sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada más que balbucear, le resultaba repulsivo pensar que su antiguo yo, el de Hogwarts, le hubiera dado igual acostarse con esa mujer-. Sabes que siempre tendré debilidad por ti, bribón.

-Te equivocas, yo…

Le metió la lengua hasta el esófago, provocando que a Draco le dieran arcadas de asco al pensar en que Hermione nunca lo besaría así. Aunque, seguramente el llevaría el mando y podría saborearla tanto como quería, destapar esos senos que debían llenar sus manos y oler esa suave piel bronceada que tanto quería morder. Poco a poco le empezó a devolver el beso a la viuda, casi sin darse cuenta porque él seguía pensando en lo que le gustaría hacer con Hermione, aunque nunca supo como la invoco. Hermione Granger abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de Lady Danbury y se encontró con una escena que le rompió el corazón: su Draco estaba en brazos de otra mujer, si no se equivocaba era una de las antiguas amantes del "otro Draco", una viuda ligera de cascos que en ese momento tocaba íntimamente a su futuro marido.

-¡Apártate de él, prostituta barata! –Y la leona saco sus garras cuando se tiro sobre la mujer, quien solo había levantado la cabeza para mirar a quien le hablaba, aunque luego quedo en el suelo, con su peinado hecho trizas por las manos de Hermione y su rostro siendo arañado con fuerza-. ¡No le vuelvas a poner una uña encima!

Los ojos de Draco eran todo un poema mientras observaba como su antigua amante gritaba de forma ensordedor para que Hermione no le siguiera arrancando cada una de las hebras de su pelo, o podría haber sido también para que dejara de arañarla como posesa, aunque, bien pensado, luego gritaba porque su cabeza era golpeada con un libro y su corpiño era zafado antes de poder salir de debajo de la leona.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Tienes a un demonio por prometida, Draco! –Penélope salió gritando de la habitación, con su rostro marcado y su peinado totalmente desecho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la mujer despeinada, Hermione suspiro audiblemente y Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, extendió una mano para tocar el hombro de su prometida, pero esta se dio vuelta para plantarle cara y la expresión de sus ojos le dijo que ni siquiera se le ocurriera. Tendría que haber esperado esa reacción de asco, aunque en el fondo pensó que no sería tan brusca por como lo había defendido pero al mirar dentro de esos ojos avellana se dio cuenta que la leona quería destrozar a la serpiente parte por parte, lo haría con placer y despacio.

-Y tú, ¿Por qué no te has ido tras tu cerda? –Pregunto Hermione, con un rastro mordaz en cada palabra.

-Mi… ¿Cerda? Pero Hermione fue ella quien… –Se paro bruscamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Draco Malfoy se estaba arrastrando pidiéndole disculpas a Hermione Granger-. Pues no, hay muchas por ahí que se mueren por estar en mi lecho.

-Mmmm.… Pobres mujeres, están muy mal de la cabeza de ser así –Dijo Hermione con furia, odiaba no poder odiar a ese hombre imposible del que se estaba enamorando cada vez mas sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh, claro que no. Tiene buen gusto aunque tendrán que poseer grandes "atributos" para lograr que entre en sus camas –Dijo mirando despectivamente el busto de Hermione, que si bien era bastante grande no llegaba ni a los talones al de Penélope-. Las demás, podres desgraciadas, tendrán que conformarse como tú, con solo mirar.

-Por lo visto no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo burro egocentrista que no piensa en nadie más que el, se cree el centro del mundo y desprecia todo asomo de sentimiento en los demás porque él tiene el alma tan helada que nunca será capaz de querer a nadie de verdad. Eres la misma escoria que se creía perfecta en Hogwarts pero que en verdad es el ser más despreciable que existe y que nadie tendría que prestarle atencion para ver si así aprende la lección de la vida: trata a los demás como quieres que te traten a ti. Haces sentir mal a la gente porque no eres feliz con tu propia vida, entonces como la tuya es una mierda sin amor quieres que la existencia de los demás sea igual –Hablaba con furia reprimida, Hermione Granger había llegado al stop de su paciencia-. ¡Te odio! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Te detesto, Malfoy!

-¿Estás loca, Herms? –Susurro Draco, atónito porque al finalizar esa declaración, el golpe de la mano de Hermione sobre u mejilla recorrió la amplia biblioteca, sonando con eco por todos lados hasta varios minutos después, cuando la respiración de esta se empezó a sentir fuerte y alterada por los nervios y la furia contenida.

-¡Intento de mortifago fallido! –Le da un golpe en el pecho con cada palabra-. ¡Cómo te atreves! –Otro golpe en el pecho de Draco-. ¡Como osas usar mi nombre! ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso, demonio rubio? –Draco miraba desconcertado mientras las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Hermione y sobre el techo se escuchaban las primeras gotas de lluvia cayendo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Hermione le pegaba más y más fuerte a Draco. Golpe en el pecho, cando este se tapo la cabeza porque le largo un libro, la patada en la espinilla que le hizo caer al sillón, los tirones de pelo cuando esté la tomo por la cintura y la hizo caer arriba de él. Finalmente, cuando la furia de Hermione se aplaco fue porque Draco la puso bajo el en el sillón y le tomo las manos arriba de la cabeza, maniatándola bruscamente para que parara de pegarle.

-¡Me estas cansando, mujer! –Grito con sus ojos grises clavados en la chica debajo de su cuerpo, aunque al mirar sus ojos avellana se sumergió en ellos, perdiéndose en un torbellino de pensamientos inadecuados que hicieron reaccionar la parte baja de su cuerpo, Hermione también sintió bastante esa incomodidad pegada justamente sobre su vientre, haciéndola emitir un gemido sordo.

-Yo…

-¡Maldición! ¡Al diablo! –Murmuro Draco antes de aplastar sus labios contra los que tanto ansiaba, había imaginado tantas veces ese momentos, despertaba con "sueños húmedos" cada vez que se permitía deslices sobre los llenos labios color cereza de su antes odiada némesis. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él ahora: arriba de ella, frotándose contra su cuerpo femenino y poseyendo esa boca pecaminosa. La beso como el monstruo que ella decía que era: con violencia, deseo y sin ningún ápice de caballerosidad. Violo el interior de esa boca inocente con la suya, disoluta y asquerosa. Sujeto con fuerza el cuello de Hermione para que esta no pudiera correrle el rostro y dejara seguir con ese beso que nada tenía de encantador.

Pero el día del juicio pareció haber llegado cuando la boca de ella se abrió por propia voluntad, cuando con un tirón libero sus manos pero las dirigió al cuello de Draco, abrazándolo como un collar de fuerza por el apremio con que lo beso. Esta vez no era un beso descarado, lascivo o exigente; era virginal, dulce y cargado de inocencia, aunque tan apabullante que cuando Draco se quiso retirar, la muy loca saco una torneada pierna de la maraña de seda y la envolvió en su cintura, apremiándolo a que pegara su erección contra el centro cálido que allí lo esperaba. Toda cordura que Malfoy pudiera tener huyo rápidamente cuando esa pierna pecho su pelvis hasta encontrase con la de ella y meneo las caderas refregándose contra él, llevándolo a un rápido estado de delirio.

Paso sus manos ansiosas por los contornos del cuerpo de Hermione, que besaba con apremio y movía sus caderas al compas de Draco, estaban como dos adolescentes tocándose sobre la ropa, teniendo sexo sin tenerlo. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus labios ardían por tantos besos que se daban, por la brusquedad con que eran dados. Pero las cosas se pusieron aun más candentes cuando el corpiño del vestido de Hermione fue abierto y los blancos pechos como magnolias se desparramaron por las manos de Draco, haciendo que a esté se le cortara la respiración por un instante antes de empezar a acariciarlos con tanta delicadeza como un bebe. Éxito los pezones mientras las caderas de ambos se movían cada vez más rápido. Era impresionante pero ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima del placer de tanta fricción que había entre ambos sexos. Los gemidos de los dos llenaban la biblioteca, concentrados en su placer no oyeron los pasos y voces que se aproximaban por el pasillo hacia la puerta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La cima vino por primera vez y ambos gritaron el nombre del otro con voz ronca cuando cayeron por el precipicio de satisfacción y placer, sin darse cuenta que otras dos cosas sucedieron a la vez: un trueno los saco de su ensoñación y la puerta se abría, dejando a los dos a la vista de los intrusos. La ropa corrida, despeinados, con los labios colorados, con el vestido roto, las piernas al descubierto y abrazando la cintura de Draco, los labios magullados, eran algunos de los aspectos que se veían en la pareja bajo los ojos de Albert Granger y Uriel Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Continuara? ¡Solo si me dejan Review!**


End file.
